Mon erreur
by folle2cela
Summary: L'erreur d'obéir à Akito pourrait lui couter cher. Un baiser, des dernières larmes, et si il arrivait à le retenir, à le faire changer d'avis ?


_**Mon Erreur.**_

Voilà une one shot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

- TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS ME COMPRENDRE !!! TU N'ES PLUS RIEN POUR MOI YUKI !!! JE TE HAIS ! JE ME SUIS SERVIS DE TOI ! TU CROYAIS QUOI ? QUE JE T'AIMAIS VRAIMENT ? ARRÊTE DE FANTASMER ! MAINTENANT QUE J'AI EU DE TOI CE QUE JE VOULAIS ... TU ME LÂCHES !!!

Kyô était rouge de colère, des sillons humides étaient sur ses joues. Ses prunelles lançaient de multiples étincelle. Il s'en voulait déjà, il savait qu'il allait regretter, il savait que Yuki allait être détruit pas ses phrases. Pourquoi Akito était si dur ? Pourquoi devait-il détruire Yuki pour qu'akito ne tue pas son amant. Pourquoi devait-il toujours obéir alors qu'il ne faisait pas partit des douze ? Pourquoi allait-il se tuer après ses phrases, que Yuki ne pardonnera jamais ?

Yuki pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant ce comportait ainsi. Il avait été si doux la veille. Si aimant. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le tuer ? Parce que c'était ce que Kyô faisait. Il le tuait. Il le détruisait. Ainsi sa vie allait se terminer ainsi, les larmes coulant sans cesse, sans rien qui puisse le rendre de nouveau joyeux. Le rouquin le tuait ainsi. Après l'avoir fait la veille, le lendemain midi, à 12h30, sa vie s'arrêtait. Mais que c'était il passer ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Chat le rejette ainsi, sans explication.

- Mais ... Ky ... Kyô. Tu ... hier !

- Tu croyais quoi la souris ?

Kyô s'énervait, il le devait, il devait faire semblant. Sois il le détruisait ainsi, sois il allait mourir. Il ne le voulait pas, pas à cause de sa misérable vie, son misérable amour de jeunesse, un amour pour un cousin qui devait rester ennemi. Pourquoi l'aimer ? Tant de question restaient dans sa tête, se glissaient jusqu'à ses orbites oculaires et clignotaient de rouges devant des yeux qui ne pouvaient plus voir. Il souffrait, tellement !

- Je croyais que ...

- Je t'aimais ?

Kyô essuya vite ses larmes et fit un sourire sadique. Il rigola méchamment brûlant de tout son être. Il voulait un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, une plainte de Yuki qui le remmènerai à lui dire la vérité. Et puis c'était trop risqué !

- Je suis un bon acteur mon souriceau.

Kyô s'approcha de Yuki le prit tendrement dans ses bras, embrassa ses lèvres avec lenteur. Il voulait ces lèvres pour toujours sur les siennes. Il raccourcis le baiser s'en voulant d'avoir laisser son désir prendre de l'ampleur. Il n'aurait jamais du l'embrasser.

« C'est mon adieu au monde des vivants. »

- C'est si facile de te berner la Souris !

Yuki allongea Kyô et commença à le déshabiller.

- NON ! Me touche pas connard !

Yuki frissonna et recula. Kyô se releva et son cousin le frappa. Un crocher du droit, du gauche, un chasser, tant de coups que Kyô retomba sur le sol, du sang lu coulant de la bouche. Tout d'un coup il ne voulut qu'une chose, que Yuki le tue. Il voulait que la Souris soit là pour ses dernières minutes. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. De plus, sur son lit il y avait une lettre de lui disant :

« Mon amour,

Si tu lis cette lettre, je suis belle et bien mort. Mort d'amour, de désarroi à cause de cet Akito. Ne me venge pas mon tendre amour. Je le fais pour nous deux. Je sais comment tu vas réagir, tu vas pleurer, me maudissant, je partirais et sauterais du pont. Mais peut-être aurais-je la chance que tu me tue toi-même. Ainsi, je mourrais dans tes bras. Mon cœur, tu es toute ma vie. Pardonne moi donc de te quitter si lâchement. Tu avais raison, se suicider c'est pour les lâche. Mais comment survivre en sachant que je t'ai briser parce qu'Akito allait te tuer si je rompais pas aussi violemment ? Ne penses pas qu'on aurait trouver une solution, c'est impossible. Fais moi plaisir mon ange, ne te tue pas. Ne meurs pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois si vite enterré. Il faut que tu ais une vie magnifique avec quelqu'un qui t'aime passionnément. Moi je suis déjà mort, alors je te surveillerais de là haut. Ne fais pas de bêtises mon amour. Mon souriceau, ma souris, mon amour ,mon coeur, mon ange, mon dieu, ma déesse, mon encre, mon canne à sucre, mon ambre, mon or, ma platine, tu m'es si précieux que tout les surnoms du monde te vont bien. Que dis-je mon chéri, tu m'es tout. Personne n'a le droit de t'appeler autrement que Yuki tu te souviens ? Oui, cette nuit à la belle étoile, hier. Cette nuit où tu m'a donner ton cadeau, et moi le mien. Tu ne le savais pas hein ? Qu'elle choque pour toi mon souriceau ! Je t'embrasse à jamais mon ange.

Ton chaton. »

Kyô pleura et hurla. Yuki s'arrêta en regardant son chaton cracher de nouveau du sang. Il lui embrassa ses lèvres et lui demanda :

- Kyô, tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi je t'aime ! Pourquoi j'en suis incapable.

Kyô fut secouer de spasme et tomba dans un trou noir.

~XxX~

Yuki regarda la lettre de Kyô poser sur son lit, il la lut tendit que son chaton s'endort tranquillement. Il se promis que dès qu'il se réveillerait ...

- Yuki ?

PAF ! Yuki mis une gifle au chaton et l'embrassa passionnément.

- On aurait trouver une solution mon ange. On a cas partir, ou encore mentir jusqu'à ce qu'Akito rende l'âme. Hatori lui laisse une semaine à vivre encore, tout ou plus. Tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à me faire ce coup là ! TU AS COMPRIS ?!?

Kyô s'assit et prit Yuki dans ses bras le faisant tomber sur le lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit dans l'oreille :

- Je ne veux plus jamais faire cette erreur. Je ne veux plus jamais faire semblant de te haïr et d'avoir profiter de toi. Je veux juste t'aimer pour toujours.

- Ainsi soit fait. On mentira ?

- On part !

FIN.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Niark niark, quand je m'ennuies j'écris.**

**C'est pas trop nul ?**

**Si vous détestez aller y ! Donner moi des astuces, des conseils, des critiques pour m'améliorer.  
**

**Folle2cela.**


End file.
